vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vecna
Summary Vecna is a recurring antagonist throughout Dungeons and Dragons. Born a poor ordinary human to the untouchable class, he managed to become the most successful wizard of all time. Eventually, he performed a magic ritual that allowed him to ascend to godhood, but Kas, his most trusted lieutenant, betrayed him, costing him one ordinary eye and hand, which became magical artifacts. He attempted to bend the entire multiverse to his will using the city of sigil, ruled by the Lady of Pain, but was ultimately defeated by a combination of her and playable characters. However, he survived even after she completely reset the multiverse, and Vecna has continued evil schemes to dominate it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A '''| '''2-C | At least 2-A Name: Vecna, the Maimed God, the Whispered One, the Undying King, the Lord of the Rotted Tower, The Master of all that is secret and hidden, Jack Vance Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Was an adult when he ascended to becoming a god) Classification: God of Secrets, Lich, Former Human, Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Cold Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can become invisible, Banishment, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Air, Earth, and Water) Spell Drain, Perception Manipulation (Can block the senses of other deities, I:E: can block extrasensory perception), Demiplane, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause "stunning", uncontrollable dancing, uncontrollable laughter, etc), Gravity Manipulation, Truesight (Lets him see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Automatically knows any secret that affects more than 500 people, Lifeforce Absorption, Causality Manipulation (Using the wish spell), Memory Manipulation, Imprisonment Spells allows you to put someone in eternal sleep, create a pocket reality warded against Multiversal+ range, trap them in a gemstone, lock them in a magical sphere that can't be teleported out of, or lock them in chains that block movement and all abilities, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, Necromancy, Magic, Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, all gods can regenerate from being destroyed by the sphere of annihilation, which destroys something on all levels of existence, including the soul), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7, 8. Avatars possess 6 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1, reliant on the concept of secrets), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Gods interact with reality on the level of ideas, as well as permanently injure each other despite being able to fully regenerate from being erased body and soul, allowing gods to nullify mid godly regeneration), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Mind Reading, Divine Aura, Non-Corporeal (Although born as a human, his current bodies are just projections of his will), Mind Manipulation of those within his sphere/alignment as well as attacks that directly attack the mind, Mind Control, Shapeshifting (All gods can take any form they want at will), Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Power Nullification (With dispel magic and anti-magic field), Anti-Good Spells, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, exists on the same form of causality as Labelas Enoreth, who is why causality moves forwards), Power Bestowal (Usually grants powers to his followers, can create statistics boosting items), likely many more, Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and "Stunning", Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Law Manipulation | All of the following on a much higher scale as well as Regeneration (High-Godly. Can survive the complete and total collapse of all 4-D space) as well as Precognition as a Greater Deity (Can sense any secret or exchange of secrets at least 16 weeks in advance) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to the Abomination that was capable of heating the planet's core, should be able to battle Zargon, who created a planetary storm) | Low Multiverse level (Even the weakest of gods can control the space-time of infinite realms. His divine rank is 10, making him the strongest a lesser god can be without being an intermediate god, putting him on the same level as Lolth) | At least Multiverse level+ (Stopped the Lady of Pain's attempts to remove him from Sigil, but it took the majority of his power. Not even Orcus with the last word could do this.) Speed: '''At least '''Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (vastly above people who can dodge Call Lightning) | Infinite (Superior to the time deities beneath him, could likely control the space-time of his own hypothetical realm, can move in stopped time). | Infinite (Would likely be able to move in a void outside of the space-time of the entire multiverse, far superior to all other deities and comparable to The Lady) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal (His physical attacks are comparable to his magical ones) | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level '''| '''Low Multiverse level (Comparable to gods that can fight demon lords) | At least''' Multiverse level+''' (The lady could not kill him without destroying all of existence) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Afterthought (A magical dagger), Cloak of Resistance, Bracers of Armor, can create any magic items he wants at will Intelligence: Supergenius (More intelligent than Gond, the god of technology, which includes progress level nine technology, which can fold space and travel through time. He has an intelligence rating of 43, whereas geniuses have one of 17 and ordinary humans 10. The most successful wizard in all DnD history and has even outsmarted the lady of pain. He has knowledge about all magic and the history of the multiverse.) Weaknesses: The Sword of Kas is capable of nullifying his Regeneration and immortality, but this is unlikely to come up in a fight as the sword is unreplicable Key: Demigod | Lesser God | Greater God and boosted By The Serpent Gallery Vecccccccnaass.jpg|Critical Role fan art of Vecna battling against Vox Machina by https://twitter.com/AlyMccArt Vecna Render.png|Vecna as he appears in deities and demigods VecnaWhut.jpg|Vecna as of Die Vecna Die, prepared to conquer Sigil eyeandhand.jpg|The Eye and Hand of Vecna Others Notable Victories: Nicol Bolas (Magic: The Gathering) Bolas' Profile (Speed was equalized) Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei) Nanashi's Profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized) Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei) Nanashi's Profile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Abel (Shin Megami Tensei) Abel's Profile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Undead Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Narcissists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Wizards Category:Geniuses Category:Anti-villains Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Composite Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Petrification Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Perception Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Necromancers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Morality Users